Harry Styles
Perfil thumb|354px *'Nombre artístico:' Harry Styles *'Nombre real:' Harold Edward Styles Cox *'Apodo:' Hazza, Haz, Barry, Curly *'Profesión:' Cantante, compositor *'Edad:' 21 años *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 1 de febrero de 1994 *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, Reino Unido. *'Estatura:' 1.78cm *'Signo zodiacal:' Acuario Apariencia thumb Tiene el cabello un poco largo pero al ser rizado no lo aparenta, Harry mide unos 1'78m y es uno de los miembros de 1D más queridos por los/as directioner's. Harry tiene 25 tatuajes entre ellos un tatuaje en el interior de su brazo izquierdo. Es una estrella de cinco puntas, y cada punta representa uno de los cinco miembros del grupo. Él confesó que tiene algunos tatuajes más pero que son demasiado personales como para decirnos donde se encuentran y contarnos sobre ellos. Historia Harold Edward Styles es un estudiante de Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School, una escuela pública. Harry tiene 19 años y nació el 01 de febrero de Holmes Chapel, Cheshire, Inglaterra. Styles era el cantante de la banda White Eskimo, la cuál estaba Haydn Morris en la posición de guitarra, Nick Clough en el bajo, y Will Sweeney en la batería. Styles audicionó con «Isn't She Lovely» recibiendo comentarios positivos de dos de los tres jueces presentes, con Louis Walsh teniendo dudas. En Talleres, el cantó «Stop Crying Your Heart Out» junto con Liam antes de ser rechazado y colocado en One Direction. Relaciones One Direction The Story of My Life Larry.jpg|Larry Stylinson|link=http://es.onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Larry_Stylinson Niall Harry.jpeg|Narry|link=http://es.onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Narry Harry y Liam.jpg|Lirry|link=http://es.onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Lirry Zarry-one-direction-31534666-500-500.png|Zarry|link=http://es.onedirection.wikia.com/wiki/Zarry Familia *'Madre:' Anne Cox *'Padre:' Desmond Styles *'Padrastri:' Robin Twist *'Hermana:' Gemma Styles *'Tío:' Mike Selley *'Prima:' Ella Seley *'Primos:' Matt Selley, Ben Selley *'Abuela:' Mary Smith *'Abuelos:' Brian Selley, Keith Frederick Styles Novias *Caroline Flack (2011-2012) *Taylor Swift (2012-2013) *Kendall Jenner (2013, se separaron en 2014, regresaron en 2015) Amigos *Ed Sheeran *Nick Grimshaw Créditos Up All Night *Taken *Every Thing About Yoi *Same Mistakes Take Me Home *Back For You *Summer Love *Still The One *They Don't Know About Us *Irresistible Midnight Memories *Right Now *Story of My Life *Happily *Something Great My Everything (Ariana Grande) *Just a Little Bit of Your Heart Four *Night Changes *Where Do Broken Hearts Go *Stockholm Syndrome *Fool's Gold *Change Your Ticket Made In The A.M. *Perfect *If I Could Fly *Olivia *Walking In The Wind *A.M. Tatuajes Harry_star.png|Estrella esquema ☆ → Estrella rellena ★ en el brazo izquierdo (23 de febrero 2012) Harry_wont_stop.png|'won't stop 'till we surrender...' en la parte inferior del brazo izquierdo (16 de junio 2012) Harry_i_cant_change.png|'I CAN'T CHANGE' en la muñeca izquierda (25 de julio 2012) Harry_A.png|La letra A''' en la parte superior del antebrazo izquierdo (30 de julio 2012) Harry_hi.png|'''Hi en el bíceps izquierdo (05 de julio 2012) Harry_iced_gem.png|'Joya helada' en la parte inferior del brazo izquierdo (25 de julio 2012) Harry_hanger.png|Una percha en su biceps (08 de agosto 2012) Harry_padlock.png|Un candado en su muñeca (13 de agosto 2012) Harry_17black.png|'17BLACK' a un lado de su clavicula (13 de agosto 2012) Harry_pingu_tattoo.jpg|'Pingu' cerca de su axila (13 de agosto 2012) Harry_birdcage.png|Una jaula debajo de su brazo, en su torso (13 de agosto 2012) Harry_never_gonna_dance_again.jpg|'Never gonna dance again' en sus pies (izquierda, never gone - derecha dance again) (21 de agosto 2012) Harry_screw_plus_tattoo.jpg|'Screw' / +''' en su tobillos. (agosto 2012) Harry_gemma.png|ג’מה''' (Gemma) en hebreo. (05 de septiembre de 2012) Harry_ssc_shamrock.png|Un trebol en su muñeca. (05 de septiembre de 2012) Harry_aquarius.png|Símbolo de Acuario Harry_key.png|Una llave Harry_99p.png|'99' Harry_comedy_tragedy_theatre_masks_2.png|Máscara de comedia y tragedia (08 de septiembre de 2012) Harry_sncl.png|'SNCL' (Smile Now, Cry Later?) (Sonríe ahora, llora más tarde) (08 de septiembre de 2012) Harry_screw.png|'Screw' / +''' en su torso. (08 de septiembre de 2012) Harry_love_banner.png|'''LOVE Harry_things_i_can.png|'Things I can' (Cosas que puedo) (12 de octubre de 2012 - actualmente tapado con un águila) Harry_things_i_cant.png|'Things i can't' (Cosas que no puedo) (12 de octubre de 2012 - actualmente tapado con una bibilia) Harry_swallows.png|'Dos golondrinas' (noviembre 2012) Harry_17_black_2_crosses_tattoo.jpg|'2 cruces' negras con una M''' y '''K Harry_ship_tattoo.jpg|Un barco (19 de diciembre de 2012) Harry_pink_floyd.png|El prisma de Pink Floyd Harry_homemade.jpg|'Home Made' (tapado un poco por el barco) Harry_black_heart.png|Un ♥''' (19 de diciembre de 2012) Harry_march_2nd_new_tattoo_2013_3_nails.jpg|'''3 clavos (2012) Harry_ny_la_ldn_tattoos.jpg|'LA', Ny y LDN (lugares) (2012) Harry_crown_tattoo.jpg|Una corona en su dedo "gordo" del pie. (2012) Harry_A_and_g_Tattoo.jpg|'A' y G''' cerca de sus claviculas. (enero de 2013) Harry_might_as_well_tattoo.jpg|'''Might as well en su cintura (enero 2013 - actualmente tapado con una hoja) Harry_handshake_tattoo.png|Un apretón de manos (21 de enero de 2013) Harry_butterfly.jpg|Una mariposa en su torso (22 de enero de 2013) Harry_little_things.jpg|'Little things' (abril de 2013) Harry_can_I_stay.jpg|'Can I stay' (mayo de 2013) Harry_packers_g.png|Una G''' originalmente del logo de Green Bay en su biceps (junio 2013) Harry_cross_tattoo.png|Una '''cruz en la mano izquierda entre el pulgar y el dedo índice (julio de 2013) Harry_rose_tattoo.png|Una rosa (septiembre de 2013) Harry_Skull_Tattoo.jpg|Una carta de un esqueleto (octubre de 2013) Harry_New_Zealand_Fern.jpg|Una planta de Nueva Zelanda (septiembre/octubre de 2013) Harry_1957_1967.jpg|'1957' arriba de su clavicula derecha (octubre de 2013) Harry_1957_1967 (1).jpg|'1967' arriba de su clavicula izquierda (octubre de 2013) Harry_anchor_tattoo.gif|Un ancla en su muñeca (enero de 2014 - tapando el tatuaje de I can't change) Harry_holy_bible.jpg|Una Biblia en su muñeca (enero de 2014 - tapando el tatuaje de Things i can't') Harry_silver_spoon.png|'Silver Spoon' (enero de 2014) Frases *"My first real crush was... Louis Tomlinson." (Old Sugarscape Interview) *"My worst habit is... getting naked all the time! Sorry!" (Mr. and Misses) *"Simple, but effective." (X Factor Diary 6) *"Think how much pussy you're going to get." (to Matt Cardle from X Factor) *"If I wasn't in the band I reckon I'd be a virgin." Curiosidades *Es dulce y suele preocuparse sobre que pueden pensar sus fans u otras personas de él. *Es admirador de Elvis Presley, le encantan los chocolates y la Coca-Cola. *Es el más joven de la banda, y su frase favorita es “Bueno eso dicen mis amigos”. *Le encantan los deportes extremos y admite que lo que más le gusta de él son sus rizos. *Además dijo que le encanta cantar en el baño diciendo: ¡OH YEAH! ¡OH YEAH! *Harry siempre lleva los pantalones bajados. *Harry quiere llamar a su primera hija Darcy. *De chiquitito él miraba a Bob Esponja. *Es quizá el más querido de One Direction, por lo que desgraciadamente corren rumores de que quiera dejar la banda, aunque solo es un rumor, ya que él mismo afirmó que no pensaba en dejar la banda nunca. *Si buscas en internet es con diferencia el que más fotos tiene de toda la banda. *Si Harry podía ser cualquier pieza de mobiliario que sería una cama, porque la gente podría tener momentos de diversión con él *Él estaba en una banda llamada White Eskimo en la escuela. *Para su cumpleaños número 18 , el resto de los chicos para One Direction lanzó cuatro cubos de agua sobre él! *No lleva nada en la cama – duerme desnudo. *Él dijo que iba a posar desnudo, si le pagan cien libras. *Afeitó una “H” en el pelo de la pierna de Zayn, mientras el ultimo dormía. *Harry una vez gastado £3.000 en pizza para personas sin hogar. *Cuando Harry era más joven fue expulsado de un supermercado por insultar a los clientes. *La muñeca de Harry en el juego ‘Stardoll’ tiene cuatro pezones. *Harry piensa que Niall parece Furby. *“Love Actually” Es la película favorita de Harry. *A harry le gusta el arte vintage. *Harry dijo que si tuviera que comer un vegetal el resto de su vida sería el maiz dulce. *Una vez Harry se despertó con el pelo liso y comenzó a llorar. *Harry Styles uno de nuestros miembros favoritos de 1D se mostró en un programa, en una especie de 'concurso' por cam sin pantalones ganando así al equipo contrincante, Niall y Louis. *Su color favorito es el naranja. *Harry reconoce que es un muy buen novio. *Harry fue atacado por una cabra cuando tenia 10 años. *"Muchos de los dibujos de nuestras fans son realmente increibles! Estamos muy impresionados por ello!" Revelo Harry. Imágenes Harry Styles01.jpg|Up All Night Harry Styles02.jpg|Up All Night Harry Styles03.jpg|Take Me Home Harry Styles04.jpg|Take Me Home Harry Styles05.jpg|Midnight Memories Harry Styles06.jpg|Midnight Memories Harry Styles07.jpg|Four Harry Styles08.jpg|Four Harry Styles09.jpg|Made in the A.M. Harry Styles10.PNG|Made in the A.M. Categoría:One Direction Categoría:Miembros